dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
K.Will
Perfil thumb|292px|K.Will *'Nombre: '케이윌 / K.Will *'Nombre real: '김형수 / Kim Hyung Soo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Entrenador vocal y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 74kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: ' ** En Corea: 'Starship Entertainment ''(misma que SISTAR, Boyfriend, Mad Clown, Junggigo, Joo Young, MONSTA X, Yoo Seung Woo, Brother Su, UNIQ & Cosmic Girls) ** 'Sub agencia: 'LOEN Entertainment (misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D y otros) ** '''En China: Yuehua Entertainment Biografía K. Will (케이윌) es un cantante coreano de pop balada debutó en el 2005 con la participación de banda sonora. Lanzó su primer álbum dos años después en el 2007 bajo Big Hit Entertainment. Firmó en el 2008 con su actual agencia Starship Entertainment donde se encuentra actualmente, siendo considerado representante de Starship Entertainment (quien toma algunas acciones como el CEO) el que se encarga de muchas cosas en la agencia, encabeza la lista de artistas que tiene Starship Entertainment, prácticamente es el que hizo que Starship Entertainment sea reconocido como una agencia chica que tiene artistas talentosos, seguido de SISTAR, Boyfriend y otros. Primeros años K.Will mostró su amor por la música y canto en su infancia. A menudo cantaba con su madre mientras ella tocaba una guitarra. Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, le dijo a sus padres que quería ser cantante. Sin embargo, sus padres estaban en contra de la idea y lo convencieron de que no debe ser su trabajo principal. En última instancia, probó dos trabajos que le resultaron difíciles de manejar a la vez, así que decidió centrarse en la música. Pre-debut K.Will participó en audiciones y buscó compositores posibles para colaborar. Cuando K.Will era un aprendiz, él haría cualquier cosa para cantar, actuando en conciertos callejeros, backup o cantar en el coro de artistas famosos. Durante ese tiempo, él desarrolló amistades con artistas ahora conocidos como 8eight, Lim Jeong Hee, SG Wannabe y Sweet Sorrow. K.Will era confundido con frecuencia como el compositor de TVXQ "Hug" hasta que la cuestión fue aclarada por una entrevista en KBS World.6 Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Hyde Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) cameo *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) cameo *Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Talk Love'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''Cold'' tema para Remember (2015) *''Coming To Me'' tema para Yong Pal (2015) *''Thank U'' tema para Warm and Cozy (2015) *''Only Person'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Like A Star tema para My Love From The Star (2013) *''Love Like This'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''You Are Love'' tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''Love Is Crying'' tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''The Best Love'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Not So Far As My Love'' tema para OB/GYN Doctors (2010) *''Taeyang'' tema para Dae Mul (2010) *''Sarangeun Beorida'' tema para Shining Inheritance (2009) *''Because I Couldn't Say That I Love You'' tema para Soul Special (2009) *''Sowon'' tema para Dae Wang Sejong (2008) *''Kkum (Dream)'' tema para A Love to Kill (2005) *''Kkum (Dream Ballad Ver.)'' tema para A Love to Kill (2005) Programas de TV *(Mnet) NO.MERCY (2014-2015, como jurado y mentor) * (MBC) Real Men (2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (2012) Temas para Películas *''HonjaJineun Dal'' para Money's Warfare (2007) *''Babocheoreom'' para Syndrome (2006) Temas para Programas *''Marry You'' tema para We Got Married (2013) Discografía 'Album' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Digital-Single' Premios Colaboraciones *Starship Planet - Softly (2015) *Elsie - I'm Good (2015) *Starship Planet - Snow Candy (2014) *Mamamoo - Pappermint Chocolate (2014) *Starship Planet - Snow Candy (2013) *Starship Planet (K.Will, So You & Jeong Min) - White Love (2012) *Starship Planet - Pink Romance (2011) *Zia - Hope I's With You (With K.Will) (2011) *The Name - Barely Alive (feat. K.Will) (2011) *Navi - We Really Did Love Each Other (2011) *Road for Hope - Gift (2010) *Zia - Give Me Your Love (2010) *Gil Me - Sorry, I Loved You (2010) *Blue Brand Trauma Part 1 - Kim Jin Pyo - Don't Say Anything (2010) *Snowy Village (2009) *Mighty Mouth - WHY (feat. K.Will) (2009) *MBC Music Travel LaLaLa Live Vol.5 - This is the Moment (2009) *MBC Music Travel LaLaLa Live Vol.5 - Over the Rainbow (Moony &K.Will) (2009) *Suho - Just Like This (feat. K.Will) (2007) *Hye Mi - You're My Everything (feat. K.Will) (2007) *Lim Jeong Hee - Listen Up (feat. K.Will) (2007) *8Eight - Listen to Me (feat. Lim Jeong Hee & K.Will) (2007) *Music Is My Life Part. 2 (#3 Music (feat.K.Will)) (2007) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Come 2 Me (2006) *Lim Jeong Hee - Destiny (feat. K.Will) (2006) Curiosidades *'''Aficiones: '''Apreciación Musical *Es considerado el Rey de las Baladas y OST. *Ayudó a Rain a producir su segundo álbum *J.Y. Park escribió y compuso la canción principal de su álbum debut "Left Heart". *Ayudó a Lee Min Ho como entrenador vocal para que este cantara "My Everything", para la banda sonora de Boys Before Flowers. *Debido a la popularidad del OST del drama Shining Inheritance (en el que participó), fue invitado a unirse a "Korean Music Festival 2009" en Japón, junto a T-Max y Jo Sung Mo. *En octubre del 2009, unas semanas antes del lanzamiento de su segundo álbum, fue diagnosticado con el virus H1N1. Aunque se recuperó en menos de una semana, su segundo álbum se pospuso hasta el 5 de noviembre de 2009. *En el programa Happy Together K.will canto su canción "Heart Beats" mientras K.will cantaba el coro "Saranghae Saranghae Neoleul", la señalo a Yoon Eun Hye. (Video) * En el programa de supervivencia NO.MERCY de Starship Entertainment el representó al CEO de su empresa. * Sus videos musicales han sido protagonizados por: ** Dropping the Tears: Yuri ** Heart Beats: Lee Joon y IU ** Present: Jin Ji Hee, Wang Suk Hyun, Thunder, Kikwang y Dong Ho ** Can't Stop Open Up My Lips: Min Woo y IU ** I Need You: Bora, Ji Chang Wook y Yeo Jin Goo ** Please Don't: Dasom, Seo In Guk y Ahn Jae Hyun ** Even If U Play: Kwak Si Yang ** Love Blossom: Dasom y L ** You Don't Know Love: Chanyeol y Lee Ho Jung ** Perfume: Lee Seung Gi ** One Fine Day: SoYou y Park Min Woo ** Growing: Son Ho Joon y Park Ha Sun ** You Call It Romance: Hyung Won y Yoon Ye Joo Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Twitter *Cafe Daum Galería K.Will01.jpg K.Will02.jpg K.Will03.jpg K.Will04.jpg K.Will05.png K.Will06.jpg K.Will07.jpg K.Will08.jpg Videografía K.Will - Left Heart|Left Heart K.Will - Dropping the Tears|Dropping the Tears Kwill - My Heart is Beating (가슴이 뛴다) con IU y Lee Joon|My Heart is Beating KWill - Present (선물) Feat Eun Ji Won (은지원)-0|Present 케이윌(K.will)'입이 떨어지지 않아서(Can't open up my lips) M.V 아이유, 이준, 민우|Can't Stop Open Up My Lips K.will 케이윌 니가필요해(I need you) HD M.V|I Need You K.will - Please Don't......-0|Please Don't...... KWill(케이윌) - Even if you play feat ChaKun(차쿤)|Even if You Play (ft. ChaKun) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Starship Entertainment